


a gift from heaven

by idolatres



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, Reader is male
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 07:30:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12576756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idolatres/pseuds/idolatres
Summary: Reader receives a letter from Irisviel, stating that she has a surprise for him.NSFW / Commissioned work. Bondage & lots of smut.Hope you enjoy!





	a gift from heaven

  
    Today's training was rough. You've spent the entire day trying to train up your lower leveled servants, and to make things worse, Irisviel hasn't been around. You've been so used to relying on her companionship, and her help when it comes to healing your teammates, that her absence affected your morale greatly. You're not quite sure why she decided to skip out on training today. When you ran into her earlier, she seemed normal, her usual politeness and grace bewitching you, but when you asked if she was going to join you today, she declined, saying she had special plans for the day.  
  
  
  
    It wasn't like her to keep secrets from you, and in the back of your mind, you can't help but wonder if she's feeling alright. You don't want to be overbearing though, afraid you may push her away if you constantly fret and worry over her and bother her, so you make you way to your bedroom, ready to rest for the evening. Before you can even open the door to your room, you notice something slipped underneath the crack, its an envelope. You kneel down and grab it, examining it closely. It just says your name, in pretty impressive cursive you might add, it doesn't say who its from though.  
  
  
  
    You glance around the hall, there's no one around, but still you can't shake the feeling that this is supposed to be private, so you enter your quarters. You start ripping the envelope open with care, as you make your way to your bed. You plop down on it, and take out the piece of paper inside. As you unfold it, you lean back a little, about to relax and get comfortable, until you notice something _very_ interesting. It's from Irisviel.  
  
  
  
    'Master,  
  
  
    Sorry for not being around today, Was it difficult without me? I was working on a surprise for you that I think you'll love~  
  
      
    I asked Mash to deliver this for me, that way I know it'll reach you without anyone peeking...  
  
  
    To make up for my absence: Please come to my room as soon as you're free. I will be waiting, for as long as it takes.  
  
  
  
    ~ Iri'  
  
  
  
    A flood of relief washes over you, at least she's okay, and she doesn't seem to be upset. Not that you're sure _why_ she would be upset with you, it's just something you tend to worry about. Ever since Irisviel joined your side, she's been an irreplaceable teammate. You did everything you could to help her grow stronger, and every time she graces you with a smile, you're filled with indescribable strength, like you could take on any foe as long as she's by your side. You just hope she feels the same way.  
  
  
  
    You give yourself a once over in your mirror, and notice your clothes are a bit dirty from today's activities. If you're going to go to Iri's room, you want to look decent. You stand up, and work your way over to your closet, picking out a simple white button up, and some black pants. You smooth out the wrinkles, and start changing. Taking the time to dress yourself with care, making sure you look casual, but still pleasant and subtle. Hoping you'll make a good impression.  
  
  
    You're a bit nervous, this isn't the first time you've been in Irisviel's room, but you've never received such a formal invite. The promise of a surprise, a gift for you, makes you giddy with excitement. You've given her plenty of gifts: jewelry, hair accessories, things you think would compliment her appearance. She wears them, too, almost daily, she's always accessorized with something you've gave her. She never flaunts it, but she always makes sure it's visible. Your mind is racing with the possibilities of what's in store for you, hopefully an amazing pay-off.  
      
  
  
    You finish changing your clothes, and you keep fiddling with your hair, and shirt as you look at yourself in the mirror. This should be good enough, you think. You make your way out of room, and start heading towards your destination. The halls aren't crowded thankfully, most servants have returned to their quarters, and those are in the halls you exchange brief greetings with, not looking to waste anymore time.  
  
  
  
    After a few moments you reach her door, your hand reaches out and your hand gently raps on the door. You made sure it was loud enough that she would hear, but no one in the neighboring rooms would hear and stick their heads out of the doors, nosy as usual.  
  
  
  
    There isn't a response, and you start getting antsy. Is she there? Her note did say she would be waiting, but the fact that she isn't here, greeting you and welcoming you inside, makes a knot in your stomach start to coil around, filling you with uneasiness. You knock again, this time a little louder than last, and /again/ you're met with silence. Would it be alright to just walk in? You're not sure if she would be offended if you did waltz into her room.  
  
  
      
    Your hand is shaky, but you grasp the door knob and give it a twist, it's unlocked. No time like the present, you reassure yourself, and crack the door open. "Iri...?" You call out, trying to peek in to see if shes there. You can see candlelight reflecting off the walls, the flames dancing, painting a secluded, almost romantic atmosphere. Besides that the room is dark, no lights are on. There's still no response, but your curiosity is growing, and you open the door more; still too dark to really see anything. "Iri are you here?" This time there's a response, it's not any words, it's a loud strangled moan, and it sends a harsh jolt through your body. The hairs on your arm raising on end, your throat constricts, and you try not to choke. It wasn't a pained moan, it was a moan of want, eagerness, and it draws you in like a moth to the flames.  
  
  
  
    That was /her/ voice, and gods did it sound mesmerizing. You steel yourself as you slide into the room, quietly shutting the door behind you, and when you look around, you see her, and it causes your heart to seize in your chest.  
  
  
  
    The candles are on the side table beside the bed, flickering and casting shadows over her. She's there, resting on the bed, the flames casting a warm glow over her snowy nude skin. Ropes are tied around her wrists, holding them in place above her head against the bed post. Her legs spread, also bound by ropes, and she's wiggling as much as she's able, writhing against the restraints, sweat glistening with each movement. Her mouth is held open, a ball gag held between her teeth, it almost looks painful. Drool gathers at the corner of her lips, dripping down slowly. You were struck, the eroticism of the situation before you making your cock twitch, your hands shake, nervous as hell.  
  
  
  
    You try to speak, but nothing comes out, your mouth dry, like sand is filling your lungs. All the while her eyes are trained on you, pupils dark, she won't stop move, lifting her hips into the air for a moment, her muscles visibly straining from the movement, before she drops back down against the sheets, she lets out a whimper, pleading for you to come closer. You comply, taking slow, almost trance like steps, eyes never leaving her, and you finally gather yourself enough to speak.  
  
  
      
    "Iri, you-, are you alright?" Your voice is strained, trying to keep your composure under these circumstances. You don't know how she ended up like this, if it was intentional or no, and you definitely didn't want to take advantage of her if someone was playing a sick joke on you both.  
  
  
  
    She can't speak, but she nods frantically, and you swallow hard. Was this your gift? _Her?_  
  
  
  
    "Is.. Is this the surprise?"  
  
  
  
    This time she lets out a long, drawn out moan as she nods, twisting and turning against the restraints. You feel your heart leap into your throat at her response, and another jolt of pleasure shoots straight to your cock, it's straining against your pants so hard it's almost painful. Your mind is racing, too fast to think a coherent thought, the only thing you can make sense of is how bad you've wanted this for _so_ long. So long it's felt like years, your infatuation, your unending love for her, finally being recognized. You stumble towards her, skin unbearably hot, a fire burning in you.  
  
  
    You sit down on the bed beside her, hand shaking as you reach for her cheek, caressing her. Her skin is so, so warm and soft. She leans into your touch, eyes drawing you in as she pushes her face into your grasp, rubbing at it like a cat would for affection. You oblige, gently rubbing your thumb in circles against her rosy cheeks, before lifting your hand and running it through her hair. It's a little tangled, and you smooth it out with your fingers, as you lean down and kiss her forehead.  
  
  
  
    "Thank you so much, Iri." You whisper into her ear, and nuzzle your face against hers. The intimacy of this moment makes your heart swell, but you want more, you **need** more. Something more primal burning, and you're sure it's not just you feeling this way. The way Irisviel keeps grinding against the bed, trying to crane her body out towards you, eager for your touch. Her breathing labored as your hands begin to roam her body. Brushing down her neck, to her collar bones, tracing the soft tissue of her breasts. Her heart is thrumming so hard, you can feel it pounding against your fingertips as she vibrates, leaning her whole body against your touch, little whimpers escaping her.  
  
  
  
    You lean down and start peppering her skin with kisses, and she shudders at the contact. Leaving a trail of pecks, light bites down to her breast, enjoying the taste of her skin. She smells of vanilla, and its intoxicating, more intoxicating than you can handle. You latch your lips over her bud, and wrap your tongue around it, sucking and massaging her nipple. Your hand tweaking and pinching the other, making sure they both get enough attention. She's quivering against you, arching her back to get closer, and needy keens escape her  mouth. It almost sounds like she's pleading "more", and that's all the incentive you need to go farther.  
  
  
  
    You kick your shoes off, and crawl onto the bed all the way, hanging over her as you continue your ministrations on her breasts. Your free hand starts trailing down her abdomen, tracing her belly button before dipping lower, almost teasingly. She makes a noise of protest when you pull away, and lifts her cunt up towards your hand. She's so eager for you, and it does nothing but turn you on. You never imagined her to be like this, but you love this side of her. You want her all for yourself. Your mouth detaches from her rosy nipple with an obscene pop, and you start sucking on her skin, harsh with more bites. Making sure to take your time so there will definitely be marks, her body shaking under your work, her breathing labored, and muffled moans try to work their way around the gag. As you move lower, your hands massaging her thighs, skating closer to her core as you lean down and place chaste kisses across her pelvis. The action catches her off guard, and she tries to squeeze her legs together, but the ropes are durable and tough, her thighs quaking under the pressure.  
  
  
  
    "I'm gonna make you feel amazing, Iri, I promise." You whisper, voice shaky with desire, your warm breath tickles the skin of her inner thighs, and she whimpers, desperately trying to push herself closer to you. As you adjust yourself, hunched over, hands placed on her thighs, holding them in place. She keeps shifting, moving, trying her best to maintain contact with you, but your hands are firm, overpowering her, and she remains still.  You outline her lower lips with kisses, and every time your lips make contact with her skin, she takes a sharp inhale, bracing herself for what you're planning to do.  
  
  
  
    After minutes of teasing, you can't wait any longer, and you dive in, tongue dipping into her pussy. It's divine, like a blessing made just for you. She's already soaking, and it eggs you on, makes you want more. You delve deeper, deeper, as close as you can get, and her entire body shudders with such strength, you can feel every twitch, every tiny movement she makes. Her moans high pitched, strained and erratic, she's so loud, and every noise that comes out of her intoxicates you, wanting to hear more, wanting to hear her sounds of need and want caused by you.  
      
  
  
    You eat her out like she's the only meal you've had in weeks, and when you feel like you've had your fill of her, you move up, your tongue flicking at her engorged clit, and Irisviel's body seizes up completely. As you continue lapping at her clit, wrapping your tongue around it and sucking, she shudders, and can't stop grinding against your mouth as you work your magic. You move your hand to her entrance, and slide in two fingers. You can feel her walls tighten around you, but she's so slick from arousal, it's easy to pump her. Your fingers curl deep inside her, and rub against her walls incessant and fast, tongue still working on her clit. She practically howls, voice cracking, stifled by the gag. Her thighs try to squeeze together, the muscles tensing, she feels like she's losing it. Her entire mind blanking out as she writhes and struggles against the ropes, thrusting her pussy against your face and fingers, desperate for more.  
  
  
  
    You add another finger, stretching her out, and you push in deeper, rubbing against that special spot that causes her to shriek, her entire body quaking. Pleased with yourself, you continue to hit that bundle of nerves, stroking it and rubbing it roughly. As you continue your movements faster, harder, your eyes look up and meet hers, and the way she looks at you makes you want to ravish more. Her eyes are dark, flooded with need and want, and every time your fingers hit that spot, her eyes scrunch close, but try to flicker open to watch you worshiping her in such an intimate way.  
  
  
    Her noises are getting louder, and her breathing is fast, labored, her eyes losing focus as you keep going, she's getting close. You increase in pressure, fingers dripping with her slick, your tongue abusing her over sensitive clit. A few more moments of this, and she finally cums. It's overwhelming and she can't even moan properly, just silently twitching, back arching as far as it can go, her cum covering your hand. You push your fingers in a couple more times, scissoring her walls before sliding them out. You kiss her clit, and move to her labia, kissing both sides of it before sitting back up. She's still coming down off her high, eyes drooping, lazily trying to follow your movements. She's trying to catch her breath, little whimpers escaping her.  You bring your fingers up to your mouth and lick them, eyes focused on her. You suck on your fingers, greedy, enjoying her taste. It looks like she's trying to smile, the gag restricting her mouths movement.  
  
  
  
    You shift around, moving beside her carefully, making sure not to hurt her. You don't bother wiping your hands clean as you go to take off the gag. Once it's off, she licks her lips, leaning her head towards your hands. You oblige her, and put your hand that you used to finger her to her mouth. She's lascivious, wrapping her swollen lips around your fingers, pulling them into her mouth, her tongue tracing and slurping on them, her eyes flutter open and closed, staring directly into yours. You swallow, mouth feeling incredibly dry suddenly. You lean down, pulling your fingers out of her mouth, she makes a lewd popping noise, and smiles at you, sweet and loving. Kissing your finger tips along the way, your head bows, and you kiss her. Open mouthed, tongues greeting each other. It's gentle, an embrace of adoration. You pull away from her, and she makes a small noise of protest, but you leave a kiss on her cheek, letting her know you're not going anywhere.  
  
  
  
    "Master, I hope you're enjoying your surprise.." She sounds almost bashful, "I wanted it to be special... I wanted you to have your dreams fulfilled." Her speaking of such matters, hearing it in her own words and voice, reminds you of your painful erection, throbbing against the constraints of your pants. She takes notice of the bulge straining, and lets out a quiet chuckle. "Give it here, master." She purses her lips, her gaze never leaving your pants. Her desire for it, her hunger, she wants to do this, whole-heartedly. "Allow me to ease your burden, love."  
  
  
  
    That's all the affirmation you need to hear before your hands are hurriedly unbuttoning your pants and pulling the zipper down. You're shaking, running on lust and nervousness, as you free your cock from the confines of clothing, a hiss of relief escapes you, Irisviel's staring straight at it, mouth going slack and eyes hazy. "Let me taste you, Master, please." You try to hold back the moan building up inside you as your grasp your cock, rubbing it slow and hard, and you guide it to her mouth, hunched over her face. Her mouth opens, expectantly, and you slowly slide yourself inside her.  
  
  
  
    It's **so** warm, it's almost too much, your head immediately lolls back. Iris wastes no time, her lips engulf you, and her tongue teases the underside, tracing a vein, and she hollows her cheeks, sucking with such skill. A groan escapes your throat, and she hums in response, the vibrations feel divine around your cock. You knew Irisviel was an extraordinary woman, but you never knew she had this kind of talent. It takes everything in your willpower to not just fuck her mouth here and now, disregarding her well-being and shoving your dick all the way back into her throat, but you resist, trying your best to be patient.  
  
  
  
    She notices this of course, and another hum of amusement embraces you. She pulls you in deeper, guiding your cock further into her mouth. You go as slow as you can, sliding in closer, pushing into her. She adjusts nicely, taking it in stride. The binds restrict her movement, but she starts bobbing her head around your length. Sucking greedily, tongue massaging, hitting all the sensitive spots just right. Your hands go to her hair, your fingers threading through it, tangling it as you pull it gently. A choked moan escapes her, and she sucks on your cock with more enthusiasm than before, pushing herself to her limits to please you.  
  
  
  
    Your self control is waning, and you start thrusting lightly, her mouth and tongue are so warm, stimulating you in ways you could never imagine, rousing you further and further, til you can barely hold back anymore, your thrusts getting more powerful, and you finally hit the back of her throat. She gags, her cheeks and throat constrict, convulsing around your cock, and it feels _wonderful_. She's controlling her breathing, making sure she doesn't choke too much, her breathing heady and nasally, tears gathering at the corner of her eyes. She keeps whimpering while massaging your length with her tongue, squeezing her lips together, making it as tight as she can. It's enough to drive you mad, pleasure overflowing, a tight coil building up, pressure too much, ready to burst.  
  
  
  
    With her movement limited, she nods at you as you pound her mouth mercilessly, a way to signal she's ready, it's okay. Your jaw is slack as you thrust, barely able to keep a coherent thought except to let the lust consume you completely. You do, you let it take over you, and you continue to fuck her mouth, until it hits you. You think you've never cum harder in your life, and sweet, sweet Iris, she takes it all. She gulps, and slurps it all, mouth still around your cock as your cum paints her tongue, swallowing it all, savoring it like it's delicious. Your mind is hazy, but you start sliding out. She keeps sucking at you, lips smacking at your cock as you withdraw completely. A dribble of cum gathers at the corner of her mouth, mixed with her own saliva, and she heaves for air. When she collects herself she's watching you patiently, a smile tugging at her abused lips.  
  
  
    "Master, I didn't know you could be so rough..." Her voice is weak, but you finally come down, eyes watching the way her lips move. "I enjoyed it, I think you did too." A snicker bubbles from her, you still feel like you're dreaming. This is all too good to be true. You lean back down, kissing her. She kisses back, her tongue sliding into your mouth, tasting yourself on her. It's intimate and erotic. Another sensory overload. When you pull away her eyes stay closed for a few seconds, seeming to get lost in the moment. When they flutter open, and she looks at you, a sigh escapes her, relief flooding her. "It's embarrassing to say, but.. Master, I, I can keep going." She's quiet, but her smile is more confident than her voice, flirty and sly. To emphasize this, she motions with her head: down, towards her core, her thighs are trying to rub together, and you watch, shes shaking again like when you ate her out, and you have the sneaking suspicion she's ready for round two down there.  
  
  
  
     A need is overwhelming you again, this one consuming you completely, wanting to make her yours, wanting to fuck her til shes crying and begging for release. To claim her, mark her as forever yours. Your hand wanders to your cock, grabbing it, and you begin to stroke yourself, trying to get ready for another round. It's a little painful, but you still have plenty of stamina left in you, you continue getting yourself ready, but she interrupts you.  
  
  
  
    "Master, please, untie me. I'd like to help you with that as well, if... if you don't mind that is." She's unsure if you'd want her to help with that, since part of her surprise was her bound, and at your mercy. All you can think about is feeling her soft hands around you, and to be frank, that's all the motivation you need. Your move up, and start untying her hands. Once you finish freeing her hands, you move down to her legs, and work on untying them as well. A sigh of relief escapes her as she sits up, massaging her wrists and moving them around in circular motions so they aren't as stiff. Her legs are free now, and she curls them close to her, giving the same treatment to her ankles, her thighs now able to rub together, and the friction is lovely, a quiet moan leaving her lips. You're sitting in front of each other now, and after she's finished taking care of herself, her hands immediately go to you.  
  
  
  
    You've held her hands before, you know how soft and delicate they are, but her hands feel even better as they wrap around your cock. They're tender, and every light twist she makes as her hands trace your length, it's hypnotizing. It doesn't take much for you to get hard again, your erection throbbing in her hands. She lets out a hum of amusement, eyes batting at you. You can't help but grin at her. "Are you ready, master?"  
  
  
      
    "Yes," your hands go to her waist and shoulder, and you guide her to lay down again, she follows, back resting against the pillows and bed, her hands go to your face, and she rubs gentle circles into your cheek. "Iris, I want this to be perfect, I want to be able to watch you while I fuck you." Your voice is steady, and her legs spread to give you access. Her face flushes, embarrassed by how straight forward you are with your affections. She nods though, and wraps her legs around your hips, pressing your cock against her core. Your eyes lock, hand guiding your cock to her entrance. As soon as she feels your erection, she grinds against it, lips scrunched together in a firm line, desperate to have you inside her already. You can't help but tease her, you rub your erection against her slit, up and down, coating it in her fluids. She makes a whine of protest, arms wrapping around your neck.  
  
  
  
    She begs for you to hurry up, whispering in your ear how much she wants you inside her, how she wants you to fill her up with your cum. Making your own patience wane, you lean down, kissing her as you push your cock in.  
  
  
  
  
    Your lips and tongue greet and tangle together, devouring her moans of pleasure as you slide in with ease. She's so fucking wet and hot, her cunt squeezing you and drawling you more in. You groan, biting her bottom lip, causing her to whimper incessantly. You start slow, driving your cock into her all the way in, then pulling it out before diving back in. Her legs squeeze around you, and her hands go to your hair, pulling it for leverage as she grinds her pussy against you hard. You pull away from her mouth, and start peppering kisses down her neck as your rhythm increases in speed and pressure. You start sucking and biting lightly, marking her as her moans fill the room.  
  
  
  
  
    "Oh, Oh, master, more,  more, harder." She pleads, voice so shaky and emotional, it almost sounds like she's crying. You give in, the feeling of being inside her also driving you over the edge, your pace becomes more harsh, pounding her as your bites on her neck become rougher. She lets out a high pitched keen, hands drifting down as she scratches your back. Her thrusts match yours, quick and powerful, loving how full and wonderful she feels, and how deep your cock hits her when you both grind against each other.  
  
  
  
    You feel like you're getting close, and it's hard to maintain a steady rhythm, your thrusts getting more erratic, her cunt squeezing every time you drive into her, hitting that sweet spot. It feels like shes close too, and with the way her moans are more loud, more common, you're ready.  
  
  
  
    You leave one last bite on her neck, digging deep in, causing her to shriek and slam herself against your cock. You lift your head up, watching her intently. Her brows are knitted together, and she's struggling to keep her eyes open, and when she realizes you're watching her come undone, she feels embarrassment flood her. Her eyes look everywhere but at you, and her hands remove themselves from your hair, going to her face to cover her mouth, muffling her cries. She's so cute, a laugh escapes you in between harsh breathing and grunts. "Iri, let's cum together." She nods at you, and meets your thrusts with more fervor. One of your hands drifts down, and you start rubbing her clit with intense pressure, and she starts spasming against you.  
  
  
  
    It doesn't take much longer, the intense pressure you apply to her clit and the way you mercilessly thrust into her, she tries to muffle her final cries of pleasure, but it's too much for her. She lets out a final shriek, and her cunt squeezes so tight around your cock, you strangle out a groan as you cum, filling her up. You give a couple shallow thrusts, riding out your orgasm. Irisviel just whimpers, hands falling to her sides, exhausted. When you pull out it takes all your remaining energy to not just fall on her, you manage to collapse next to her. Both of you trying to catch your breath while staring into each others eyes.  
  
  
  
    It's silent for a few moments, both of you basking in the afterglow, and Irisviel shifts onto her side, her hand reaching out to your face again, and she brushes your cheek, hand gentle. You grin at her, moving closer to her as well, your legs intertwine with each other, and you wrap your arms around her, pulling her in for an embrace. She buries her head into your neck, and places light kisses.  
  
  
  
    "Master.. Will you stay with me for the night?" She sounds exhausted, and you feel the same exact way.  
  
  
    "Of course, Iri."

**Author's Note:**

> https://idolatres.tumblr.com/


End file.
